


Virtual PlayDate

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AI, AU, Castiel is an AI, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Funny, Funny Castiel (Supernatural), Grumpy Dean Winchester, M/M, more tags to be added later, sexbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: All Dean wanted was to spend a few hours online, in virtual reality on a date, he got more than he bargained for signing up with a new website.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder, my Grammarly, is set to Informal and General knowledge also to "tell a story" it allows for slang, contractions and allows for bends in writing rules liked grammar.

**Chapter one**

Dean wasn't sure what he was doing. A friend from work talked about this website where you can basically make any fantasy come true within a virtual reality. His brother had talked him into getting one since he was behind in the times, saying it would be fun for when he played Moondor with Charlie, his best friend. 

He sighed and turned his computer on, setting up his glasses before getting started. He made sure he had everything he needed. It had been a while since he had gotten laid or had time to watch porn, and with the garage adding in the restorations, he was double booked the last six months. He had finally finished the last car he was going to treat himself tonight. 

Dean was surprised at how cheap it was to sign up, and even better, he got to custom pick his date. He was always attracted to men and women, so he opted for a man as his virtual date. It seemed simple enough, building the person, Dean took a deep breath as the options for hair color popped up. He scrolled through, choosing ebony without thinking and moving on to the eye color. Dean wasn't sure about what would be the right color in the list of premade ones. Luckily he saw the custom icon and clicked on it. When the man was finally satisfied with the shade of blue Dean wanted, he moved on to all the other things he wanted. He did find it strange why a virtual date would need self-lubrication and a vibrating option, but Dean thought what the hell couldn't hurt. 

Dean laughed when he had the computer randomize the outfit for his date. When the network had picked a business suit and tie with a trench coat, he couldn’t stop laughing but clicked ok anyways. It could be sexy to watch the person strip off the layers. Next, he had to pick a name, he was not in the mood to decide, hitting the random button. The first name to pop up was his brothers, and there was no way in hell he was going to go on a date with someone with the same name as his brother. He kept hitting the button, annoyed at all the common names popping up until finally one, he thought was exotic and sexy, showed up. He accepted that, then checked everything over and was pleased with how his date looked. He clicked accept appointment only to have the website glitch and tell him his playdate would be ready in the next twenty-four hours and logged him out.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean yelled, smacking his computer's side after taking off his glasses. 

He rubbed his face in frustration. He no longer wanted anything to do with technology. Running a hand through his hair, Dean headed to bed. 

A loud booming woke Dean up at six in the morning on his day off. He grumbled about how it better be good as he opened the front door. He was greeted by a delivery man shoving a clipboard in his face while telling him where to sign. 

“I didn't order anything,” Dean grumbled, looking at the clipboard. 

“Are you Dean Winchester?’ the delivery guy asked, his tone bored. 

“Ya, that's me, but I didn't...” Dean trailed off as the guy handed him a pen telling him again to sign. 

Dean let out an irritated huff and signed the paper, whatever it was, he would just send it back; it wasn't a big deal. He told the delivery guy to leave it in the living room. As the man nodded. He turned and wheeled in an over six-foot-tall box, dropping it off in Dean's apartment without care before turning and leaving. He looked the giant box up and down, deciding to wait to open it until after he had his coffee. me too

He headed into the kitchen, trying to ignore the fact that there was an enormous box, which was hard to comprehend. Since the thing was delivered at six in the morning, he did want to know what was inside. He put the coffee pot on the brew and headed back over to the box, walking around it he noticed a latch with a combo lock on it. He furrowed his brow at the item before picking up the envelope that the delivery man handed him before he left. Dean opened it to find a letter with three numbers at the top of the page and nothing else. 

“That's fucking weird,” Dean said out loud as he turned to the numbers on the lock. 

It finally clicked before he pulled the lock off, flicked the latch open, took a deep breath, and hoped he wasn’t going to regret opening the container. There were confetti and glitter everywhere as a giant sign saying ‘thank you for being the one-millionth customer’ appeared. There was a smaller sign below informing him that for being so, he ‘received a new AI sex robot for free and a lifetime of free maintenance for the bot.

“What the hell?” Dean asked, looking at the AI in question. 

It looked like the date he had made the night before: same messy ebony hair, the suit, and trench coat. Part of Dean wanted to know if it had the same blue eyes that he had picked out. Now all he had to do was figure out how to turn it on. He noticed a tag hanging around the robot’s neck, he slowly reached out for the paper, scared it was going to turn on and grab his arm. He quickly grabbed it and pulled his arm back close to his body for safety. He breathed a sigh of relief when he got no reaction.

Reading the instructions, he looked up, “Castee-el,” Dean pronounced, looking up and waiting for the robot to open his eyes. He sighed and looked around, giving it a little more time before trying again. Maybe he was saying it wrong? Dean tried a few more times before giving up, deciding to get a coffee, swearing at himself for not going with a common name. Muttering the name over and over as he got everything ready to make his drink. 

Dean was pouring coffee when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he nearly jumped when he saw the robot walking towards him and yep, his eyes were the most incredible shade of blue that made Dean's mind go blank. He smashed himself against the counter as the bot invaded his space. 

“Master, how may I serve you,” the robot greeted Dean in a husky voice.

“Uh...” Dean replied, dumbfounded by what was going on but also kind of turned on. 

The robot tilted it’s head to the side and squinted, “Is something wrong, Master?” 

Dean turned around to face the counter, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. The way the robot had stared at him made him uncomfortable like the thing was looking into his soul. He only wanted to have an online date, jerk off a few times, and be done with it. What was he going to do with a sex robot in his apartment all day?

“Master, should we go to the bedroom?” Castiel inquired. 

“No-Cas, right? Just give me some time to wrap my head around what's going on,” Dean said, turning to face the robot. “And stop calling me master, it's weird. Call me Dean,” he added while pushing past it with his coffee and heading back into the living room. 

The bot followed, staying close to Dean, as he sat down on the couch. He began wondering what he was going to do with this thing sitting in his living room. He was also attempting not to notice that the bot was standing directly in front of him. Dean was also trying to ignore the fact that he was not only weirded out by the fact that he had a working sex bot that was custom made specifically for him. The other side of him was not so weirded out but wanted to know what the bot could do in the bedroom. He squashed that thought down. 

The silence in the room was deafening as Dean sipped his coffee. He glanced up at the robot who stood unmoving and unblinking. It made his skin crawl and made the blood rush south, confusing the hell out of him. 

“Shall we go to the bedroom now?” Castiel asked out of nowhere, looking at Dean with those eyes that made his heart stutter. 

“What? Why are you asking that?” Dean replied, coughing a bit after choking on his coffee. 

“You are aroused. I can detect an increase of blood flow to your penis, and your hormone levels are rising,” Castiel replied eyes scanning Dean. 

Dean covered himself up with one of the couch pillows. Once he realized what the bot was doing, “Don't do that,” he snapped, getting up and taking his cup into the kitchen once he felt himself calm down, Castiel right on his heels. 

“Geez, Cas, don't you have something else to do?” Dean snapped again. He sighed when Cas didn't answer. He honestly looked like he was thinking. 

“No. What do you wish for me to do? I could perform oral sex on you if you wish,” Cas replied, “I have no gag reflex per your request, or I could-” 

“Ok, ok, stop!” Dean said, waving a hand-cut the bot off mid-sentence, “I wanna go back to sleep. I'm going to bed, it's my day off.” he added grumpily as he walked back down the hall to the master bedroom. 

Castiel followed Dean down the hall and into the bedroom. “Would you like me to remove my clothing now? I can show you some of my features if you would like,” he asked. 

Dean sighed and got into his bed, maybe this was all a bad dream, and when he woke up, Cas would be gone? And he could go on the virtual playdate he paid for because this was not happening. His eyes snapped open when he felt the bed dip next to him. He turned over to find a face full of those beautiful blue eyes staring at him. 

“Have I done something to offend you? Am I not what you ordered?” Castiel asked almost robotically, looking deep into Dean's eyes. 

Dean didn't know what to say, from what he had heard, sexbots didn't have feelings. They performed according to their programming. What was up with this one then? Why was it questioning him on what he wanted? 

He didn't have an answer. Instead, he rolled over, bringing the blankets up around his shoulders. Closing his eyes as he tried not to think about the bot that had decided to occupy the spot next to him. The rustling of clothing made Dean open his eyes to peek over his shoulder to see what was going on behind him. Dean bolted up when he was surprised to see that Castiel had removed all of his clothes! Now he was standing at the edge of the bed like he was waiting for instructions. 

Dean scoffed and turned back over. It wasn't going to happen, Dean kept telling himself in his head. And it was weird, a robot strictly made for sex. It was one thing to have the computer show you a virtual version; it was another to have a bot naked in your bedroom waiting to be used. 

The sound of buzzing woke Dean up sometime later. His hand automatically reaching for his phone to look at the screen. It was blank, he looked at it in confusion before turning to look around the room. Eventually, his eyes settled on the sexbot. Still naked and waiting by the bed. Only now Dean was one hundred percent sure he was vibrating. 

“What the hell, dude?” Dean asked, looking at the bot in question. 

“I am vibrating. Do you not like it?” Cas asked with a confused look in his face. “I thought this is what you wanted.”

“Cut it out. No vibrating right now,” Dean commanded, throwing the covers back and swinging his legs over the bed. 

The vibration stopped as Dean got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom, he quickly closed the door before Castiel could join him. He laughed to himself at his situation. Thinking about how now that he had a bot that he doesn't know if it's right to take advantage of it. It's not like the thing can say no. The item was built specifically for Dean. He turned the shower on as he began stripping his clothes, hoping that the hot water would clear his mind and see this whole thing from a different perspective. He, after all, could find other reasons to keep the bot around. 

“Dean? Do you require my assistance? I am waterproof,” Cas voice informed through the door. 

“No, Cas, um-go find something to do. I'll be out soon,” Dean yelled back before sticking his face under the water. 

Dean finished his nice long shower. Getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into his room. The smell of bacon filled the air, he smiled at the thought of having the bot there to make him meals and clean up while he was at work. Then maybe, just maybe, eventually work his way up to having sex with him but for now, breakfast. 

He headed down the hall and into the kitchen, inhaling the sweet smell he adored. Dean's heart skipped a beat after entering the room, seeing the exposed back of Castiel. His muscles bent and flexed as he moved around the kitchen, it was hard to believe he was a robot. 

“Hello, Dean. I made you a meal,” Castiel said, holding up the plate of food. 

“Uh, thanks,” Dean replied, looking at Castiel standing there in the buff cooking. 

Dean would be lying if he said he had never had this kind of fantasy before, but it was different. Down south started betraying him again as all the blood began to rush there, making him hard not to hide anything in the grey sweats he decided to put on, which he was now regretting that choice, seeing as how nothing seemed to get by the bot. 

Castiel took the plate to the table along with a fork and knife then setting it all down. He turned and waited for Dean to sit down, “Would you like something to drink? According to my programming, you like beer and whiskey,” Castiel said, his tone a matter of fact as he waited for Dean to answer. 

“Those are not morning drinks, I have some juice in there, I think,” Dean said as he started to get up from his chair. 

Cas beat him to the fridge pulling out the juice and grabbing a cup from the cabinet. Dean sat back in his seat at the table. This wasn't _that_ bad, having Castiel do things for him... It was going to take a while to get used to the bot being in the house. Cas placed the glass of juice in front of Dean and stayed where he was. 

“Should I masturbate while you eat?” Cas asked, watching Dean intently, awaiting the order. 

Dean choked on his juice, spilling it all over the table in the process. “No-Cas. That's not- look, I didn't know I was getting a sexbot. I need to adjust to the idea,” he said as he cleaned up the mess with the napkins that were on the table. 

Cas tilted his head to the side like he was trying to figure out what Dean was talking about, “I don't understand,” he said after a few moments of thinking. 

Dean sighed and got up. He took his plate and cup to the sink to set them down in. He leaned on the counter for a second before turning back to Castiel to answer the question, “Do you wanna have sex with me?” he asked, looking the bot in the eye. 

“Of course, that's what I was built for.,” Castiel replied automatically. 

“No. I mean, if you didn't want to and I wanted you to, would you say no?” Dean asked, trying to get the bot to understand what he was trying to say. 

Castiel looked like he was trying to process the answer, “I was built for you according to your specifications. Why would I say, no? You are attractive,” He said bluntly, the confusion clear on the robot’s face. 

Dean sighed under his breath, saying that this was his point. That Castiel wouldn't say no because he was programmed to always say yes. Castiel still was confused by Dean, but the bot didn't argue. He simply let the human feel the way he wanted. He followed him into the living room, Dean noticed the box was gone. Castiel stated he had moved it into the closet for storage, just in case Dean wanted to send him back to the factory for dismantling. 

“Cas, I'm not going to send you back, I promise,” Dean said, after hearing a touch of sadness in the bot’s voice. 

Castiel smiled, “May I sit with you while you watch television?” he asked, the tone in his voice changing to sound happier. 

Dean nodded and patted the cushion next to him while he grabbed the remote. He quickly found the Dr. Sexy marathon on TV and settled in for a while. He did not want to do anything for the next few hours. But he was aware of Castiel sitting next to him...still naked. 

“Why don't you go put your underwear back on?” Dean suggested looking at Cas from the corner of his eye. 

“Do I make you uncomfortable?” Cas asked, turning his head to look at Dean, “most prefer their bots to be naked.” 

“I thought you were new? How do you know that?” Dean rebutted, turning his whole body to face Cas. 

Cas nodded and explained that he did a web search for reasons why Dean wouldn't want him. So he assumed, after not finding anything, that if he took his clothing off, it would make him more desirable and have sex. Dean scoffed and shook his head at the comment. There may be more to this bot than he thought, but he was still going to wait. The bot did eventually get up to go find his pants after they were done talking. 

Dean couldn't help but watch the way Castiel's muscles ripple as he walked away. That perfectly round plump ass that Dean wanted to squeeze and smack it. He let his imagination run wild, wondering if the bot’s cheeks would turn red while waiting for Cas to come back. Dean was hard as a rock even though he knew the bot would pick up on it. He tried and failed to think of something, anything else. 

Cas tilted his head to the side, entering the room, and looked at Dean but didn't say anything before sitting back down on the couch. He was close enough that Dean could feel the heat of Castiel's leg pressed against his. Which, in all honesty, creeped Dean out...just a bit. He wasn't sure how he thought Castiel should feel, but warm was not one of those things. He liked the feeling, after getting used to it, even though he was trying to ignore it. It had been a long time since he felt another body pressed to his.

Dean was starting to think that this wasn’t so bad, having Castiel next to him like this. Maybe he could lay in the bed with him, letting his mind wander to the many daydreams of the possibilities. He was lost because he didn't notice that Castiel hadn’t gotten up or came back until he was in front of him. Handing Dean a beer.

“Thanks,” Dean said a little breathlessly, taking the beer from Castiel and taking a sip since the bot had already opened it. 

“Do you require snacks?” Castiel asked after a few moments. 

“No, thanks. Sit back down, relax, watch some TV,” Dean replied, trying not to sound too much like he wanted the bot to sit next to him. 

Dean couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be inside Cas, would it be like the other men or different because it was a bot? Would it react the same way or not? These were all questions Dean wanted to ask, but he was self-conscious about asking, so he let it go. 

“What do you want to ask me?’ Castiel asked as if he could read Dean's mind.

“What I don't-” Dean started to say but changed his mind, “Do you feel anything?” 

“Yes, I feel all kinds of things,” Castiel replied, looking over at Dean. 

“So if we, ya know, you would finish?” Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer while trying not to blush. ‘Maybe he _was_ like having a real person in the house with him,’ Dean thought to himself. 

Castiel didn't say anything for a while, and Dean was starting to worry that he may have offended the bot in some way, or it was malfunctioning. He was going to have to send it back? He was caught off guard when the bot leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

“Wanna find out?” Castiel asked, winking at Dean. 

Dean swallowed as his mouth went dry. That was not what he was expecting, but in truth, he found it hot. The bot taking control like that, maybe that's what was missing from Dean's life, someone to take over when he had had enough. 

He nodded while setting the empty beer bottle on the table, Castiel stood up, holding out a hand for Dean to take. He hesitated for a second before telling himself that if Castiel didn't want to do anything, he could simply say no, and Dean would leave him alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Castiel gave Dean a nod and a soft smile before turning and leading Dean down the hall to the bedroom. 

After closing the bedroom door, Castiel turned and faced Dean, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Dean's neck and bringing him in for another kiss. This one was different than earlier, it was rougher with more need and passion. 

Dean was surprised by the warmth and softness of Castiel’s lips against his, he even smelled like soap; it was amazing how realistic Cas felt pressed against him. He let a small moan escape from his lips as Castiel slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, rubbing the skin. Dean broke the kiss to remove his shirt, smiling and feeling a bit shy around Castiel. He wasn't sure why this was not the first time he was going to have sex with a man, but it was the first time he let someone take control. As he started to slide his sweats down his hips, Cas dropped to his knees to free his erection. 

“I-I can't,” Dean stuttered out suddenly, quickly covering himself with his hands. 

Cas tilted his head up and to the side, squinting a bit, a look Dean was starting to think was adorable, “why not?” he asked, sounding a bit disappointed. 

Dean shook his head, not wanting to answer as he began pulling his sweats back up and moving away from Cas. He didn't know why he felt so shy. The guy was a bot, and it's not like this was Dean's first time. But something about Cas, kneeling there, looking up at him with those too blue-eyes and messy hair… it was all too much for Dean. He turned his back to the bot and moved away. 

“Ok, we can do something else if you wish,” Cas said after a few moments of silence between them. 

Dean turned back around, “That's not it. I want- I don't know,” he finished and walked out of the room. 

Cas blinked a few times before following behind. He grabbed Dean by the wrist, stopping the man in his tracks, “If this is about consent. I consent, Dean. I want to have sex with you,” he said, hoping to change his mind. 

“It's not that, I…” Dean started, trailing off. Why was it so hard to tell this bot that he wanted to be dominated? He wanted Cas to fuck him, not the other way around. 

Cas looked Dean up and down in a way that made Dean hard all over again. It was like the bot knew what he was thinking. He raised an eyebrow, staring Dean in the eye as he stepped closer. 

“Dean, I want you to go into the bedroom, remove your clothing, and wait by the bed,” Cas commanded, his voice deeper than before. 

Dean's mouth went dry, he didn't have to think before his body moved, heading back into the bedroom. He removed his clothes and waited by the bed for Cas to come back. He felt exposed, excited, the unknown of what was to come was turning Dean on more than any guy or girl he had been with in the past. 

Cas came in not long after, Dean noticed the small smirk across the bots face but said nothing. There was something about how he raised his eyebrow that made the blood rush from the thinking part of Dean’s head to the one between his legs. He was not complaining. 

“You're a good boy,” Cas cooed as he moved close to the man. 

A deep crimson color crept across Dean's cheeks and down his chest. It was unexpected, the deep feeling of pride he received when Cas called him a good boy. Cas smiled and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, grabbing a hand full and pushing him gently onto his knees. 

“You like being used? This, ok?” Cas asked. He wanted to make sure that Dean felt ok with what he was going to be doing before they started. 

“Yeah, Cas, this is exactly what I want,” Dean replied with a smile. 

“Good. If I get too rough, tell me to stop, and I will,” Cas instructed, his voice calm and relaxed, but his eyes were full of lust and want. 

The emotions within the bot took Dean by surprise, but he nodded and agreed. He did not want to turn back now that he was getting comfortable with the idea of being with the bot. Cas smiled and unbuckled his pants with one hand freeing his erection from its confines. 

Dean's eyes went wide at seeing what Cas was packing. He needed to know what it would feel like having something huge, like this, inside him. He was starting to slightly regret his choices, but he wasn't going to turn back now. Cas told Dean to open his mouth as he grabbed the base of his cock, getting ready to feed it to him.

The skin was silky and veiny, everything Dean was hoping it would be as he bobbed his head up and down. Cas sighed and tightened his grip on Dean's hair. His hips lightly thrusting into Dean's mouth. Dean moaned, encouraging Cas to continue. Dean pulled off after a particularly hard thrust, catching his breath. Wiping his eyes where tears had started running down his face. Using his other hand to work Cas’s cock. 

“I can feel what you are doing,” Cas moaned as Dean continued jerking him off.

“Do you like it?” Dean asked his voice rough from his throat being used.

Cas nodded and grabbed Dean by the chin to lean down, kissing Dean hard, “on the bed,” the bot commanded. 

Dean didn't need to be told twice as he scrambled up off the floor and on to the bed. He laid down on his back as Cas kicked off the pants that were pooled around his feet. Dean slowly made his way onto the bed, crawling up Dean's body, admiring the tan freckled skin. He kissed his way up from Dean's chest to his earlobe, nibbling on it, making Dean squirm, attempting to find some friction on his cock. 

“Cas, please,” Dean whined a bit. He would never admit that he was this needy in bed, especially right now. 

Cas smiled, placing a light kiss on his lips before kneeling and moving back to lift Dean's legs, exposing his hole. He laid down on his belly to get a better angle, telling Dean to hold his legs up. Cas wasted no time diving right in, licking and sucking. He enjoyed pleasuring Dean, making him happy. He reached behind himself to finger his ass, where the lubrication feature was to get it to start working. He slicked up his fingers before rubbing one around Dean's puckering hole, using the pad of his finger to slowly work him open. 

Dean was moaning and begging Cas for more, telling him he could ‘take it’ and ‘needed’ Cas inside him now. 

“I don't wanna hurt you,” Cas replied, continuing his assault on Dean's hole. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean cried out as Cas found his prostate. 

Cas was pleased with himself as Dean continued to moan, but he stopped when he realized he was about to finish. Not wanting to end Dean's pleasure too soon, he removed his fingers and easily flipped Dean on to his stomach, laying across his back. 

“Are you ready?” Cas whispered, placing a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, Cas come on,” Dean almost begged. He yelped when the weight of Cas was suddenly gone, he felt a smack on his ass. He wiggled it again, so Cas would do it again. 

“We may need to explore more,” Cas mused, lining himself up against Dean's hole. 

He slowly pushed in, allowing Dean time to relax. Cas was surprised that Dean only tensed for a second, after that, he was loose and calm. Which allowed Cas to continue, pushing in and out until they established a steady rhythm. Dean was only taking half of Cas’s cock, but he couldn't describe the euphoric feeling of being that full. Knowing now that this was what was missing from his sex life. A huge cock filling his ass. 

“Faster,” Dean demanded, the slow speed wasn’t cutting it. He needed more. 

Cas didn't reply, he was caught up in the feeling of Dean wrapped around him. He picked up the pace, just enough to allow his cock to fill Dean until he was all the way in. He stopped for a moment to pull the other man up by the throat, his body flush against his, and turned his head so they could kiss. Cas thrusting lightly, almost teasingly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean moaned, rolling his head back so it rested on Cas’ shoulder, “I wanna cum.” 

Cas didn't say anything. He pushed Dean forward, grabbing his hips. His pace increased so that he was pounding hard and fast into Dean. Cas made sure he was at the perfect angle that had Dean crying out. Cas continued to pound deeper, he could feel the muscles start to tighten as he was about to cum. Dean was sure he blacked out for a few seconds he felt Cas’s hips stutter before coming to a stop. Cas slowly pulled out of Dean, careful not to hurt him and laid down next to him. 

“To answer your question, yes, I do finish,” Cas said, holding up his hand to show Dean. 

“MMM, that makes me happy,” Dean replied with a sleepy grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Questions are welcome.


End file.
